


just here

by corellians_only



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, FaceTime Javi AU, Fluff, Kissing, Modern AU, Reader Insert, SO MUCH FLUFF, gender neutral reader, inspired by the new ew photoshoot, soft javi rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27840307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corellians_only/pseuds/corellians_only
Summary: sometimes -- always -- he's right where you need him.
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You
Kudos: 29





	just here

Approaching the table, Javi braces his weight on his hands, fingers tented to bear his weight. He leans forward, head ducked so he can stare into your eyes (he loves your eyes, he thinks; he could traverse constellations in their astronomic depths).

But for now he settles for a simple _how’s it going, baby_ , the husk of his voice still slightly raspy from cold air lingering in his lungs from a morning run.

You grace him with a half-hearted smile as you glance up from your work, spreadsheet open and mess of files caging you in, keeping you fenced in around the chair. It’s a soft smile, one marked at once with endearments (he really does look adorable in that cardigan, buttons half undone and hair playfully mussed) as much as exhaustion, fatigue stopping the upward turn of your muscles as they seek to travel up your cheeks.

“It’s going.” You pull a face, scrunching your nose, and it makes him laugh softly, the sound passing in that shared space between you, absorbing into the glossy sheen on the wood beneath your fingertips.

Cupping one hand under your cheek, Javi gently guides you forward so you rise slightly out of your chair, rewarding your efforts with a tender kiss to the tip of your nose.

The effervescence of the gesture strikes at something deep in your chest, fast and incisive — one second his lips are on your skin and the next they are not. That feeling hits you again and a cry of protest is bubbling up in your throat when he anticipates your need and presses another kiss to the corner of your mouth.

“Take your time, _mi querida corazón_ ,” he whispers against your skin. “I’ll be here when you’re done.”

***

Closing the laptop with a sigh, you pad into the kitchen, noting the onset of blue hour through the window — that time when everything is dipped in grey dusk yet stubbornly clings to the remaining vestiges of silk sky with prying fingers.

Javi’s right where you thought you would find him, rummaging in the cabinet for some ingredient or another, squinting at the recipe on his phone.

“You made a Manhattan without me?” you mock-whine as you amble toward him, nodding at the drink resting beside his hand on the counter.

“Oh, you know me, baby,” he teases, “all play, no work.”

_Bullshit, you mumble into his sweater, having wrapped your arms around his waist from behind. _You’re the hardest working person I know. ____

___Besides you, Javi corrects swiftly, shifting so you’re pressing against his front, cheek resting on his partially bare chest._ _ _

___“All done?” he murmurs, fingers traveling the length of your spine as he speaks. the rumble of his voice pressed against your ear makes you shiver and you snuggle into him even more, clutching him tighter and letting your tired eyes flutter shut._ _ _

___“All done,” you confirm, lifting your head and opening your eyes. “and you’re still here.”_ _ _

___His grin is a stunning thing, an unadulterated expression of such unkempt adoration that it makes you blush and squirm and revel in his pride for you all at once. “I never break a promise to my girl,” he breathes, leaning down for a kiss._ _ _

___It’s meant to be short, you think, but you tug at him, fingers curling into the wool at his back and pull him deeper into you. His soft grunt of surprise is forgotten when he shoves the glass aside and hoists you on the counter, bracketing himself between your knees and peppering kisses down your throat._ _ _

___“Here,” he pants against your skin, his words spilling from swollen lips. “or bed?”_ _ _

___“Here, Javi,” you sigh, running your hand through his glossy locks. “Just here, with you, is perfect.”_ _ _


End file.
